


Sirius Business

by LillaMyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders are having a laugh during Christmas decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, this is purely my imagination. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this. 
> 
> Notes: The idea for this came when I was decorating the Christmas tree with my sister, and I laughed at something so my sister told me not to laugh because it was serious business. I then answered her exactly the same way as Sirius does here, and, well I just had to write something around it. :D Have fun and try not to choke on anything while reading this! ;D

All four marauders were decorating the Christmas tree at James and Lily’s house in Godric’s hollow while Lily was taking young Harry to a well-deserved nap even though the little boy tried demanding that he should be allowed to stay awake. James was humming to himself ‘Christmas at Hogwarts’ while hanging little hippogriffs on the tree. Peter was levitating a huge star to the top of the tree, at the same time as Remus tried to untie the fairy lights. Sirius looked around the box which was filled with Christmas tree decorations and found a furry golden tinsel amongst them. He took it, wrapped it around his shoulders and started walking around looking ridiculous like he was in a beauty pageant. 

James looked around at the sound of the tinsel swishing and almost fell to the floor laughing. Peter turned when he heard James chuckling and almost choked on his drink. Remus was the only one who was still concentrating on trying to decorate the tree rather than looking at Sirius, which is why the latter started to poke him. Remus stubbornly refused to look at Sirius and kept untying the fairy lights, until Sirius pushed him from his chair to the floor and caused the other three marauders to laugh out loud. Remus’ mouth was twitching, but he contained himself enough to say:  
”Don’t laugh, this is serious business!”  
“Yes, I know, this is Sirius Business!” Sirius agreed and this time even Remus couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

And that is how Lily found the four marauders, when she had finally managed to get Harry to sleep; two of them were doubled over, one was lying flat on the floor, and one was hugging the floor with a golden tinsel around his shoulder and all of them were laughing.


End file.
